


REBORN

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lives, M/M, Reborn - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, colour
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	REBORN

Ta muốn chết.  
Ta đã để bản thân mình được chết đi.  
Ta muốn buông xuôi tất cả.  
Vì cớ gì lại không?  
Công việc của ta đã vẹn toàn. Những lời hứa tưởng chừng như chẳng bao giờ có thể thực hiện được với Dumbledore cũng đã được hoàn thành trong viên mãn.  
Giới phù thủy đã yên bình. Hơn thế nữa, thằng bé đã sống. Những người quan trọng với cậu ta đều sống. Mọi người ta yêu quý đều sống.  
Chẳng còn gì để ta luyến tiếc nữa.  
Thế nhưng đến phút cuối, ta vẫn không thể ra đi.  
Chỉ vì thằng bé muốn ta phải sống.

……….

Những mảng màu tối đen như mực như nuốt lấy ta. Màu đỏ của máu nhuốm thẫm tay em.  
Những mảng màu xanh ngắt với đầy những hy vọng, khát khao tràn đầy nơi đôi mắt em.  
Em không hề hay biết về thứ ta đã thực sự muốn nhìn thấy trong lời thỉnh cầu cuối của mình.

“Hãy nhìn ta.”

Ta nhìn thấy em như ngày đầu tiên em bước chân vào Hogwarts.  
Ta nhìn thấy em như ngày đầu tiên ta nhận ra mình đã lại yêu lần nữa.  
Ta nhìn thấy em như ngày em nằm trải dài trên thảm cỏ vào một ngày nắng đẹp.  
Ta nhìn thấy em như ngày đông lạnh lẽo với đôi mắt ấy vẫn xanh ngắt một màu tươi trẻ.  
Và ta nhìn thấy em như cái cách mà ta vẫn nhìn thấy nỗi hổ thẹn trong tâm hồn mình.  
Đớn đau và ảm đạm.

……….

Vì hà cớ gì giờ đây khoảnh khắc khi trở về với cuộc sống, điều đầu tiên ta nhìn thấy lại là em?  
Vì hà cớ gì khi giờ đây hình bóng bé bỏng ấy giờ đang cuộn tròn gối đầu trong lòng ta?  
Vì lẽ nào Hogwarts lại cho phép Cậu bé Vàng của giới phù thủy nằm an nhiên say ngủ trong bệnh thất với một tên Tử Thần Thực Tử?  
Hay vì một lẽ nào đó, ta đã không hề hoàn thành sứ mạng của mình?  
Liệu đây có phải sự sống sau khi chết mà người ta vẫn thường nhắc tới?  
Hay ta vẫn còn đang say giấc nơi những hình bóng hư ảo trong Chiếc gương ảo ảnh?

……….

“Vì cớ gì trò lại ở đây?”  
“Đây là bệnh xá.”  
“Đừng bảo ta trò lại gây chuyện.”  
“Đúng vậy.”  
“Vậy thì chỗ của trò là giường bệnh của trò, không phải của ta.”  
“Bà Pomfrey bảo em cần được chữa trị.”  
“Vậy thì chỗ của trò là ở bên bà ấy, không phải ta.”  
“Em đang tự chữa trị.”  
“Ta nghi ngờ điều đó. Ai thấy trò trên lớp Độc Dược đều biết điều đó sẽ dẫn trò đến gặp Tử Thần còn nhanh hơn Voldemort.”  
“Không hề, em đang khá hơn từng phút.”  
“May mắn thay cho giới pháp thuật vì Granger đã tập trung trong giờ Độc Dược và Bùa Chú. Ta sẽ không tự huyễn hoặc bản thân rằng việc nằm đây góp phần ít nhiều trong công cuộc tự chữa trị của trò.”  
“Thực ra đó chính là liều thuốc duy nhất em cần, thưa giáo sư. Trái tim em cần được chữa trị và em không cho rằng bà Pomfrey hay Hermione có đủ khả năng đảm đương việc đó nên như mọi khi, giờ em chỉ có thể nương tựa vào mỗi thầy.”

……….

Ta muốn sống.  
Ta được chỉ thị cần phải sống.  
Màu đen thực ra cũng không đến nỗi quá tăm tối và u ám.  
Màu đen nơi mái tóc em vẫn luôn gối đầu trên ngực ta ngược lại lại vô cùng êm đềm, âu yếm.  
Màu đen của những giấc mộng đêm.  
Màu đen của bầu trời với hàng nghìn tinh tú mà em vẫn thường ngắm cùng ta hàng đêm.  
Màu đen của máu như được thay sắc trong buổi đêm trăng sáng khi bọn ta thực hiện lời thề máu.  
Và hơn hết, đấy là khi màu đen nơi hai mái đầu hòa quyện vào nhau, lưu luyến và say sưa đến tận vĩnh hằng.


End file.
